totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Na łasce Twórcy Niszczyciela
Zmierzch Bogów: Walka o Życie - część 5, odcinek 1. Zewsząd buchały płomienie. Rzeki lawy okalały spaloną, jałową ziemię, na której od powstania świata nic nie zakwitło, a której iskry zrodziły planety, komety i gwiazdy. Świat ognistych gigantów, kraina wielkiego władcy Surtura, dziecka żywiołu Khyriaana, z woli Stwórcy, Twórcy i Niszczyciela wszechświata. Muspelheim płonął. W rejonie sejsmicznym, wznosił się wielki pałac ze skały wulkanicznej. Czerwone, niby iskrzące niebo zwisało nad rozległą równiną, prowadzącą do siedziby króla ognistych gigantów. Tubylcy zamieszkiwali jaskinie wokół wielkich wulkanów, wyrzeźbionych przez bliźniacze księżniczki Shad'Yę i Ya'Shad. Od dawien dawna, Muspelheim nie angażował się w konflikty polityczne. Współistnieli z lodowatym Utgardem i zmrożoną krainą umarłych, Niflheimem. Bezkompromisowa kraina bezkompromisowej rasy, w której sukces osiągnie jedynie najbardziej wytrwały... Siódemka młodych bogów stała na rozżarzonych do czerwoności, poskręcanych prętach, które miały tworzyć most. Przysłonili twarze materiałem, chroniąc w ten sposób skórę przed potwornym żarem, spowijających krainę. Przed oczami mieli widok piekielny. Nigdzie nie było widać Alvissa, co wprawiało uczestników Turnieju w konwulsje. Chcieli jak najszybciej wykonać zadanie i opuścić tę parną krainę. Najbardziej cierpieli Asgeir, Yrsa i Thyri, najmniej przystosowani do tak ekstremalnych warunków. Yrsa:-Słabo mi. Kobiety po porodzie nie powinny wybierać się do takich krain. Throst:-Niestety, córko Baldura, dalej będzie już tylko gorzej. Yrsa oparła się na ramieniu Eithne, która bez słowa skargi, pozwoliła przyjaciółce na ów drobny gest. Zerknęła na Throsta. Eithne:-Znasz więc kolejność światów? Throst:- To oczywiste. Po Muspellheimie czekają nas otchłanie Niflheimu, a następnie sam Helheim. Stamtąd już tylko czwórka z nas uda się do Mitgardu, a finał odbędzie się w Asgardzie. Eithne:-To było do przewidzenia. Ale trzy tak okrutne krainy pod rząd... Egir:-A to już zależy od gustu. Osobiście, wolę Niflheim i Helheim od tych magicznych lasów Àlfheimu, Svartheimu i Vanaheimu. Asgeir:-Phi, jakby to było coś dziwnego! W końcu jesteś śmiercią. Ja natomiast zrobiłbym wszystko, by się wydostać z tej rozżarzonej pieczary. I pomyśleć, że ledwie co udało mi się uwolnić od Shad'Yi, trafiam do krainy pełnej takich jak ona! Thyri:-Proszę, uspokój się. To tylko jedno zadanie. Potem, czeka nas już tylko chłód. A lód jest przecież zamarzniętą wodą. Asgeir:-Wiesz, Thyri, trochę się o ciebie martwię. Thyri:-Dlaczego? Asgeir:-Jak by to powiedzieć... Ostatnio chyba za bardzo przywiązałaś się do wody. Thyri:-Czy to nie dobrze? Przecież ty sam... Asgeir:-No właśnie... Straciłaś zainteresowanie mną i skupiłaś się na wodzie! Thyri:-Jak to straciłam zainteresowanie tobą? Wciąż się przyjaźnimy! Asgeir:-Właśnie, TYLKO się przyjaźnimy. Thyri:-I nigdy przedtem nie było inaczej! Yrsa, wyczuwając romantyczne podłoże kłótni, natychmiast odżyła. Yrsa:-Na pewno? Wydaje mi się, że między wami coś iskrzyło... Egir:-A ta znowu swoje! Runa:-Czy możecie się uspokoić? Coś mi tu nie gra. Alviss już dawno powinien tu być. Eithne:-Faktycznie... Zazwyczaj nie daje nam tyle czekać. Może coś się stało? Throst? Throst:-On tu nie przyjdzie. Asgeir:-Nie można było tak wcześniej? Runa:-Skoro tak, zapewne zadanie ma dla nas kto inny. Tylko gdzie go szukać. Throst:-Sugerowałbym w pałacu. To ma być próba wytrwałości, a wydaje mi się, że nic tak bardzo nie testuje wytrwałości niż długi marsz do siedziby Surtura przez ognie Muspellheimu. Szczególnie że, jeśli odpowiednio oceniłem naszą pozycję, znajdujemy się w najbardziej oddalonym od niego punkcie świata. Runa:-Sprytne. W takim razie, zapewne najlepiej byłoby ruszyć w zwartej grupie chyba że... jaka jest teraz pora roku w kalendarzu muspellheimskim? Throst:-Nie mam pewności... Eithne:-Szkoda, że nie ma z nami Sigrid. Ona by wiedziała. W końcu wulkany i lawa są częścią natury... Asgeir prychnął. Asgeir:-Wspaniale. Eithne:-Możesz przestać się rzucać? Nie zawsze dostajesz to, czego byś chciał. Asgeir:-A co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć? Eithne:-Więcej niż ty. Pomyśl o Elriku. Asgeir:-Najwyraźniej wcale go nie kochałaś, skoro w ogóle się tym nie przejęłaś! Córka Thora chwyciła za młot i, gdyby nie to, że powstrzymał ją Throst, rzuciłaby nim w boga wody. Eithne:-Coś ci powiem, zapatrzony w siebie pomiocie oceanu! Zachowujesz się jakbyś, zamiast mózgu, miał w głowie odchody dzikiej kuny! Nie rozumiesz uczuć innych i jeszcze się dziwisz, że ona *wskazuje na Thyri* cię nie chce? Z takim zachowaniem startować do poetki? Poetki? Osoby, której życie opiera się na emocjach? Chyba w Svartalheimie oberwałeś w głowę toporem krasnoluda, skoro myślisz, że to wyjdzie! Thyri:-Eithne, proszę uspokój się... Eithne*krzyczy*':'-Nie! Nie mogę! Tym razem przesadził! Throst, nie puszczając ręki, w której Eithne trzymała Mjolnir, obszedł dziewczynę i stanął między nią, a Asgeirem. Throst:-Nie musisz się uspokajać, ani mu wybaczać. To co powiedział świadczy o prymitywności jego ducha. Tylko proszę, nie rozpętuj walki. Jeśli go skrzywdzisz, możesz zostać wyeliminowana z Turnieju. A przecież nie po to tyle przeszłaś. Podzielimy się na dwie drużyny, nie będziesz musiała nawet go oglądać. Tylko, proszę, wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilę. Eithne mocniej zacisnęła dłoń przy Mjolnirze. Wiedziała, że jeśli Throst ją puści, nie wytrzyma. Uznawała słuszność słów Stwórcy, ale czuła wielki gniew. Dawno nie była tak zdenerwowana. Chciała dać mu nauczkę i... Podniosła głowę i zmierzyła wzorkiem Pana Nieba. Dostrzegła w oczach Throsta skupienie i coś więcej... Uścisk wokół nadgarstka bogini zaczął słabnąć, aż w końcu całkowicie zelżał. Eithne tylko skinęła głową. Eithne:-Niech tak będzie. Podzielmy się. Asgeir:-Doskonale. Wcale nie mam ochoty oglądać twojego parszywego lica. Eithne:-Parszywe lico? Zabawne, teraz bawisz się w poetę? Chyba na to trochę za późno, co? Asgeir:-Nie mam nawet na ciebie siły. Thyri, chodź... Poetka rzuciła Stwórcy wymowne spojrzenie. Thyri:-Umm... Wolałabym pójść z Eithne i Throstem. Asgeir:-Że co proszę?! Throst:-Egir, Runa, pójdziecie z nim? Egir:-Nie ma innego wyjścia? Throst:-Yrsa zapewne jest poruszona obelgą w stronę przyjaciółki. Skoro Thyri również woli iść z nami, najrozsądniej by było gdybyś, wraz z Runą, poszedł z Asgeirem. Mimo wszystko, nie możemy go zostawić samego. Szczególnie, że jest wodnym bóstwem. Takie miejsce faktycznie może niepokojąco wpływać na kogoś jego pokroju. Asgeir:-Nie mów o mnie jakby mnie tu nie było! Runa:-Niech tak będzie. Egir jedynie skinął głową. Runa:-W takim razie Asgeir, Egir i ja idziemy pierwsi. Eithne, Throst, Thyri i Yrsa wyruszą za pół godziny. Myślę, że wasza dwójka *wskazuje na Throsta i Eithne* wciąż ma jakieś nierozwiązane sprawy. Eithne:-Niekoniecznie, ale skoro nalegasz, możecie iść pierwsi. Komuś to nie pasuje? Nikt nie odpowiedział. Runa:-Świetnie. W takim razie, ruszajmy. Ach, jeszcze jedno. Zanim zapomnę: użyjcie kawałków Oka ze Svartalfheimu żeby skontaktować się z Sigrid. Pora roku jest bardzo ważna, to od niej zależy specyfika tego... na co można w Muspelheimie natrafić. To mówiąc dała znak swojej grupie i wyruszyli prosto w krętą ścieżkę między kraterami ognistych gejzerów. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Egir, Runa i Asgeir szli w milczeniu, wciąż rozdrażnienie kłótnią. Odwlekali użycie Oka, zbyt niechętni, by rozmawiać. Kiedy jednak jeden ze zwyczajowo spokojnych gejzerów zaczął parować, wydzielając przy tym siarczysty odór, nie mogli dłużej ignorować problemu. Runa:-Wygląda na to, że mamy pecha... Egir:-Tak? Co to było? Runa:-Przygotowuje się do potężnego wybuchu. Na Muspelheimie to nic nadzwyczajnego, ale problem w tym, że takie ilości siarki mogą prowadzić do... Nie, lepiej o tym nie mówić. To się dzieje tylko w jednym z muspelheimskich miesięcy... Gdy ziemia drży, rozpada się i powstaje na nowo. Wtedy to właśnie krainę zalewa fala trzęsień ziemi. Wielu ginie, wpadając w takie pęknięcia. Muspelheim jest odbiciem duszy Twórcy Niszczyciela dlatego jego roczny cykl kończy się zagładą, a zaczyna odrodzeniem. Geografowie dawno zaprzestali prób opisu terenu tych ziem. Co roku jest inny... Asgeir:-A więc w każdej chwili grunt może nam zniknąć spod nóg? Runa:-Jeśli to koniec cyklu rocznego to tak. Nie mam jednak pewności. Od czasu do czasu zdarzają się tu wybuchy siarki. Niepokoi mnie jedynie cień tej możliwości. Egir:-No to czas użyć Oka. Runa wyjęła z sakwy kawałek Oka i podała Egirowi. Egir:-Nie możesz tego zrobić sama? Nie za bardzo wiem, jak to działa. Runa:-A powinieneś. Kontakt z Sigrid może się okazać pomocny, a jeśli mnie w Turnieju zabraknie, przydałoby się, by ktoś inny potrafił go używać bez instrukcji. Egir:-No dobrze, powiedz mi co robić... Asgeir:-A dlaczego właściwie on? Zamierzacie mnie ignorować przez całe zadanie? Runa:-Z prostych przyczyn: nigdy nie powierzyłabym tak cennego przedmiotu wodnemu bóstwu w Muspelheimie. Jeśli chcesz, nauczę cię, kiedy już wydostaniemy się z tego miejsca. Asgeir'''*założył ręce*:'-Dobrze. Kontynuujcie. '''Egir:'-Ty to masz talent do zażegnywania konfliktów, zanim się zrodzą. Runa:-Nie zaczynaj, proszę. Skupmy się na Oku. To nic trudnego: wystarczy skierować swe myśli ku konkretnym regionom. Pomyśl o sali tronowej Utgardu. Przypomnij sobie jak najwięcej szczegółów. Egir skoncentrował się na wspomnieniach. Powierzchnię Oka spowiła mgła. Runa:-Bardzo dobrze ci idzie. Teraz pomyśl o Sigrid. Jeśli nie umiesz sobie przypomnieć jej twarzy, pomyśl o tym, kim jest. Formuj jak najwięcej konkretnych skojarzeń, typu "córka Eir", "władczyni Utgardu", "uzdrowicielka", wszystko, co stanowi nieodłączną część jej osoby. Wszystko bez czego nie byłaby tym kim jest. Twarz Sigrid pojawiła się w Oku. Egir:-Nie napotkałem żadnego oporu. Myślałem, że to trudniejsze. Runa:-Wielu tak myśli, zanim spróbuje. A to skutecznie powstrzymuje ich przed próbowaniem... Władczyni Utgardu wyglądała na wycieńczoną. Sigrid:-Witajcie, przyjaciele. O ile wieści z Atgardu nie są fałszywe, jesteście teraz w Muspelheimie, prawda? Runa:-Dokładnie. Chcieliśmy zapytać o bardzo ważną kwestię. Kojarzysz, jaki jest w tej chwili, według kalendarza muspelheimskiego, miesiąc? Sigrid:-Jakby to powiedzieć... to jest właśnie wasze zadanie. Runa:-Słucham? Sigrid:-Musicie dociec jaki jest miesiąc. Radziłabym się wybrać do pałacu. Tam wam powiedzą. Chyba, że wolicie prowadzić rozpoznanie w terenie. Egir:-Ktokolwiek projektował to zadanie, musiał mieć makabryczne poczucie humoru... Chciałbym go poznać. Asgeir:-Czyli tak w skrócie: bardzo możliwe, że wszyscy zginiemy, bo ktoś nas wysłał do tego piekła, być może, w czasie, gdy wszystko się rozpada? Runa:-Jeszcze się nie rozpada, ale możliwe, że za parę godzin zacznie... Sigrid przegryzła wargę. Widocznie zdenerwowana, zaczęła drapać się po brodzie, rękach, plecach. Sigrid:-Prawdę mówiąc... Na czas zadania, Mimir wymazał mi z pamięci znajomość kalendarza muspelheimskiego. Nawet gdybym chciała złamać słowo, dane Odynowi, nie mogłabym. Asgeir:-Na Odyna, wszyscy zginiemy! Egir:-Uspokój się, przecież jeszcze nie mamy pewności, czy cokolwiek w ogóle nam zagraża. Asgeir:-Myślisz, że nie? Przecież, jak dotąd, wszystkie zadania wymagały od nas niemożliwego. Przetrwanie w warunkach podobnych do Ragnaroku idealnie wpasuje się w ten schemat! Sigrid:-Radziłabym się pośpieszyć... Jeśli akurat tak jest i trafiliście na najgorsze, pewnie nie macie zbyt wiele czasu. Runa:-Tak, dziękuję ci. Przynajmniej teraz wiemy o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Chciałabym porozmawiać na spokojnie, pewnie wiele się zmieniło, odkąd opuściłam Utgard, ale najwyraźniej musimy poczekać. Sigrid:-Odwiedź mnie w przerwie między zadaniami. O ile przeżyjesz... Egir:-Nie mamy czasu. Wyłącz to! Runa:-Powinieneś zrobić to sam, ale *wyrwała mu Oko*, to faktycznie może trochę potrwać. Twarz Sigrid zniknęła, a grupa skierowała się, z narastającą determinacją, w stronę pałacu Surtura, modląc się o to, by to wcale nie był dziewiąty miesiąc. Asgeir:-Dlaczego w ogóle nie sprawdziłaś daty przed przybyciem na Muspelheim, skoro to takie ważne? Runa:-To niemożliwe. Czas krainy Surtura jest płynny, nigdy nie da się określić konkretnej daty, nie mając w sobie ducha tej ziemi. Dlatego, zazwyczaj, na nielicznych przechodniów czeka obstawa złożona z dwóch par ognistych gigantów. Informują, ile czasu zostało do rozpoczęcia dziewiątego miesiąca. Sigrid, jako duch natury, każdej natury, mogła to wiedzieć. My nie. A najwyraźniej obstawy się nie doczekamy. Asgeir:-To koszmarne! Runa:-Mieszkańcy harmonii po prostu nie rozumieją chaosu... Czystej esencji ognia. Asgeir:-Nawet nie chcę rozumieć! Tak właśnie wyglądały rozmowy, które prowadzili, w czasie gdy pozostała na prowizorycznym pomoście czwórka bogów czekała, aż upłynie pół godziny. --- --- --- --- --- --- Thyri i Yrsa próbowały jakoś rozładować napięcie, jakie wytworzyło się w powietrzu po niedawnej kłótni, poruszając coraz to nowe tematy rozmów, Throst pilnował czasu, a Eithne siedziała skulona gdzieś z boku i rozmyślała nad swoim brakiem opanowania. Yrsa:-No, to może mi powiesz, co właściwie jest między tobą a Asgeirem? Thyri:-No właśnie nic. Ale on najwyraźniej myślał inaczej. Nie mówmy o tym. Czy nie lepiej skupić się na zadaniu? To chyba nie ujma na honorze, pomyśleć o tym, co nas czeka, prawda Eithne? Eithne nie zareagowała. Thyri:-Ech... Throst? Throst:-Wiem, co nas czeka. I to jest właśnie najgorsze. Musimy znaleźć sposób, by się stąd wydostać... zaraz... co... nie jestem pewien. Coś się stało podczas podróży na miejsce zadania... Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć jaki jest miesiąc w kalendarzu muspelheimskim. Eithne podniosła głowę. Eithne:-Ja też nie! A specjalnie to sprawdzałam! Czyżby Mimir pomieszał nam coś we wspomnieniach? Throst:-Nie zdołałby. Nikt z tego wszechświata nie byłby w stanie dobrać się do mojego umysłu. To wbrew świętej harmonii wszechrzeczy. Eithne:-A co z poprzednim wszechświatem? Czy tam również odbywało się coś na kształt Turnieju? Throst:-Niech pomyślę... Zaczął energicznie rozmasowywać skronie. Throst:-Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć. Yrsa:-Cóż za dramatyzm... Nie inspiruje cię to, Thyri? Thyri:-Prawdę mówiąc... Odkąd tu przybyłam, nic mnie nie inspiruje... Eithne:-A może to jakieś czary, które mieszają nam w głowach? Może to część zadania. Sami wiecie, że mnie raczej nie ponoszą takie uczucia jak podczas tej głupiej kłótni. Throst nagle czegoś nie wie o swoim własnym wszechświecie, a Thyri nie ma inspiracji... Yrsa:-To prawda... Ale z kolei, mnie wciąż interesują najnowsze plotki na temat związków, a Runa wciąż jest rozsądna. Egir natomiast... jest Egirem. Eithne:-A Asgeir zachowuje się jak głąb. Czyli wszystko w normie. Dochodzą tylko objawy szaleństwa wodnego ducha w świecie płomieni. Yrsa:-Swoją drogą, skoro jeszcze sobie trochę poczekamy, może zobaczymy co tam u Sigrid? Ona może znać... Throst:-Runa już to zrobiła. Zostawili nas samym sobie. Thyri:-... Yrsa:-... Eithne:-... Throst:-... Yrsa wzruszyła ramionami. Yrsa:-No jak chcesz... chciałam po prostu rozładować napięcie. Throst:-Jakie napięcie? Pokręciła głową. Yrsa:-Chodźmy już, co? --- --- --- --- --- --- Surtur słuchał śpiewu lawy. Chaotycznego, żywego śpiewu, w którym ukryte były tajemnice szaleństwa, bólu i nadziei. Dostarczały mu mnóstwo rozrywki, mówiąc o zabawnych niepokojach powstających w grupie młodych bogów. Nie tak umówił się z Odynem. Miał wysłać posłańca, jednego z ognistych gigantów, by objaśnił uczestnikom Turnieju muspelheimskie zadanie. Nie zrobił tego. Czyż można było sobie wyobrazić lepszą okazję do zemsty za haniebne zbałamucenie córki? Jeszcze do tego elfy... Zawsze wiedział, że Shad'Ya ma kiepski gust, ale aż tak? Cóż za zdradliwe stworzenie... Wszystko jednak wynagradzało mu cierpienie tego Stwórcy od siedmiu boleści. Przywołał wszystkie ogniste demony, jakie zdołał. Surtur:-Nie wyjdą z Muspelheimu o zdrowych zmysłach, oj nie... Zaśmiał się szyderczo. Surtur:-Zadarli z niewłaściwym żywiołem. --- --- --- --- --- --- Kategoria:Odcinki Zmierzchu Bogów